bonevillefandomcom-20200215-history
Tarsil
Lord Tarsil was the leader of the Vedu (which for a short time made him the leader of Atheia). He is the main antagonist of Treasure Hunters and tertiary antagonist of Crown of Horns. Backround Tarsil always believed that the dragons were corrupt, light-eating beasts who lived in the earth like worms. As a young man, he led a group of monks to Tanen Gard. He was warned, but continued to disturb the dragon's sacred burial ground. As a result, he was attacked, losing his right arm and had his face scarred. Since then, Tarsil's intensity of hatred increased. When Rose left Atheia to raise Thorn, he was one of the people she was in contact with, but he kept his hatred of dragons. When the ghost circles came, he blamed the dragons and outlawed dragon worship, which caused great rebellion. Tarsil took several actions to take fierce control of the city by forming the Vedu, making dragon worship a crime punishable by death, hiding the treasure of Atheia, and dissolving the inner council of Atheia. Treasure Hunters During his meeting with one of his servants, he was informed by a messenger that his men spotted Fone Bone and Phoney Bone at Atheia just as he commanded. He also demand the messenger of Rose and her granddaughter's whereabouts and deploy more troops in the city to arrest and execute them. Later, Tarsil caught Thorn and Fone Bone attacking one his gate guards who are protecting a dragon shrine builder, Taneal. He have his men restrained and arrested Thorn and Fone Bone for their crime of worshiping dragons until they noticed the Pawas and Rat creatures have started attacking the city. Tarsil demand his soldiers to retreat and closed the gates. Crown of Horns As Briar's army charged at Atheia, Tarsil warned his soldiers to hold their ground. As Briar walked forward, she demanded that Tarsil surrender. Tarsil refused, and then Briar took her hood out to reveal an image of Tarsil's younger face. In shock, Tarsil is too slow to act against Briar's attack with her scythe, and he is cut in half and killed, and Briar's soldiers attack the city. Personality Tarsil is a cold, ruthless, and merciless tyrant who desired to control Atheia under his rule. He has extreme hatred towards dragons and anyone who supports including the Bones, Rose, and Thorn claiming they corrupt the earth. Appearance When Tarsil was young, he was a handsome man with brown hair, twin dreadlocks in his beard and earings. After his crippling by the dragons, he suffered from several scars, including one across his scalp and forehead. His hair had turned white and was balding. Tarsil wore a different uniform than other Vedu, with a larger sword, lighter and sleveless red robes, and a higher hood. Abilities Not much of Tarsil's abilities were shown, although it is known that he was a skilled leader and fighter even after the loss of his right arm. Tarsil was incredibly intimidating and was able to end a large percentage of opposition during his rule in Atheia. Relationships with Other Characters Thorn: Tarsil despises her the same way he hates Rose and the rest of her family as dragon worshipers. He is merciless to have his men restrained her brutally to detain her before sentencing her death. Bones: Tarsil also hates the Bones for supporting Rose and Thorn and branded them as dragon worshipers. Gallery YoungTarsil.png|Briar briefly shapeshifts her face into the face of a Younger Tarsil Trivia *There was a mistake on Tarsil's missing arm, in Treasure Hunters, in a scene, he tied his hood with his left arm and his right arm was missing. At the end of Treasure Hunters, Tarsil was shown hilding his sword in his right hand,therefore having his left hand missing. Category:Characters Category:Original Series Category:Humans Category:Antagonist Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains Category:Males